custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Heehvan
Heehvan, commonly known as Heeh, is a Toa of Fire member of the Order of Mata Nui. He has also joined the Olmak Heroes and Ultia Force. Biography Early life Not much is known about Heehvan's early life. Like all Matoran, he was created by the Great Beings to build the Matoran Universe and keep the Mata Nui robot functioning (albeit unknowingly). He came to live on an unidentified island, where he made at least one campfire story with Hserg. When Raptrix began his conquest of the universe, Trinuma took Heehvan to safety, and he joined the Order of Mata Nui. Despite his comparatively small stature, he eventually became an elite member. Early missions At some point later, Helryx assigned him to join the Olmak Heroes so they could take out some Makuta, and he would be summoned whenever the heroes required aid, though sometimes he was forgotten. War with Blood Vines and Daran's Plan He and Herhun later joined the Ultia Force, and fought the Blood Vines for some time. After a failed attempt to capture the organization's leader, Blood Vine, Heehvan was present when the Toa Ultia were ambushed by Makuta Gerix, who killed several Force members before being driven away. Heeh later joined the Force as they assaulted the Blood Vines' hideout, and successfully managed to free the imprisoned hostages before the Blood Vine known as Propane destroyed the building. Shortly afterward, while playing Kolhii with some of his friends, Heehvan accidentally went towards a Suva, and he was transformed into a Toa. He took advantage of his new powers and started to help out some of the Matoran on Ultia Nui, in the process discovering a mysterious claw. He called the Order of Mata Nui for help in determining what it was, but by the time they arrived several Matoran had died from unknown causes. The Order agents agreed that the mysterious being known as Daran was likely involved, and they began to search for him. The team of three discovered a pool of lava, but upon realizing that it was an illusion, Heeh was knocked unconscious. He awakened in a village of ex-Infected Matoran, who guided him to their leader, Daran, after he accidentally came into battle with a Nui-Jaga. Daran announced his presence through a megaphone and began to chase after Heeh, eventually cornering him. He tried to hide in a room to find out it was full of Shadow Toa. He eventually got out of it and met up with Daran. He latter fault him, lost, and allmost left for dead. Then the Infected Matoran on Nui-Jages got him out of the colasping underground. He latter asked some questions and went off to start his Toa training. Organization of Darkness War During the Organization of Darkness War, Heeh was sent to Artidax to find Tridax and met up with Raity. Battle of Bara Magna Following the Battle of Bara Magna which concluded with the incapacitation of the Great Spirit Robot and the defeat of Teridax, he migrated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. ---- Non Canon Championship of Death alternate universe Early in the Championship of Death contest, Heeh came to Jareroden for help on fighting Sovnoron. They faced Kouhiimaru together, but were then confronted by Sovnoron. After cutting his arm off only to find that it regenerated, they were rescued by Galika. Shortly after, Heeh was attacked by Sintaro and temporarily paralyzed. He survived, and his team continued towards The Dark Lord's fortress. After encounters with Krendarr and Kolrahk, Heeh and Daniel participated in a final stand against Maserix's forces in order to buy time for the rest of the team. Survival of the Fittest alternate universe Heehvan was seen running through the jungle to escape from Coropsus. However, the Makuta caught up with the Matoran, throwing him into a wall and shooting several protodermis shells into him. Abilities and traits Like all Toa of his element, Heehvan is in full control of the power of Fire. He has a unique immunity to viruses and mutations, and wears a Great Kanohi Arthton, Mask of Sonar. As a Ta-Matoran, Heeh wielded a Desert Eagle and was also in possession of an armored car made by the Ultia Force. After his transformation into a Toa, he came into possession of a flame sword which could channel his Fire powers. Latter on; he bought a .332 wrist shotgun with Dragon's Breath, a double-barreled, Semi-automatic 10 round shotgun that could fit on the user's wrist. Stats Trivia *He is my Self MOC. *Heehvan's .332 wrist shotgun is inspired by the SPAS-12 in Call of Duty Black Ops. *This is his theme song. *Some parts of him were made by and . *Heehvan got an 18 in the BIONICLE Mary Sue Test. Appearances *''Stories Around the Campfire'' (First Appearance) *''The Tale of Toa Xarana'' *''The Heeh Chronicles'' *''BIONICLE: Light and Shadow'' *''Battle for Leadership'' Non-canon appearances *''Survival of the Fittest: Season 1'' *''The Championship of Death'' *''Bad Kill'n'' *''Custom BIONICLE Comix (As Collector1)'' *''Deadliest MOCs'' *''Mortal Kombat: BIONICLE Edition'' (As a minor character by default.) *''BIONICLE: Collision'' *''Dark Realities'' *''BIONICLE: Rise of the MOCs'' *''Super Smash BIONICLE'' See Aso *Gallery:Heehvan Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire Category:Toa Category:Ultia Force Category:Order of Mata Nui